Blossom in the Shadows
by Gleaxi
Summary: Sakura was born with the ability to read minds and see auras with different colors. She just moved to a new school and was told to pick a gang. Which will she pick? Itachi and the Akatsuki or Garra and his band of mismatched friends?
1. The Coming of Another Power

Life in the Shadows

A Sakura X, Garra Story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looks at the school through her dark sunglasses. 'I can't believe I'm forced to go to a school like this.' She thinks to herself, making sure her hands are covered with the sleeves of her jacket. She walks into the school, and she suddenly gets hit with the emotions and thoughts of everyone around her. She puts her headphones in her ears and blasts her music. She gets to the cafeteria and sits at a small, empty table near the back.

A red haired boy about her age walks up to her and pulls out one of her headphones.

"Your in my seat." He says, his voice a monotone. Sakura gets up and walks over to the wall. She sits down and leans back against it. She listens to the red head's thoughts as other people start sitting down at the table with him. One girl looks over at her then gets up and walks over.

"Gaara-san said you could come sit with us. I'm Hinata, by the way, what's your name?" Hinata asks as they go and sit at the table.

"I'm Sakura, as in the cherry blossom." She hears Garra's thoughts move quickly from thing to the other. Sakura suddenly notices a black haired boy looking at her from half way across the room. The boy starts over toward her, his face in a half grin. He gets over to the table just as another boy shows up. She could see the family resemblance. The taller boy smiles at her and holds out his hand.

"My name is Itachi, and I was hoping you would come sit with me, and my friends at my table." Sakura hears all of Gaara's memories from when Itachi had messed with is friends. Sakura shakes her head.

" I would rather not, if it would be the same to you…" She says, her voice quiet, her mind starting to block thoughts again. She sits down at the table and is introduced to everyone there. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were siblings, Naruto was Gaara's best friend, Sasuke was part of the group because he secretly liked Naruto, and the rest of them were friends with Naruto. There was Keba, also called dog boy, Hinata and Neji, cousins, and also Tenten, who likes Neji, Shikamaru, normally called Shika, who is going out with Temari, Sakura couldn't remember all of their names at first. She finally just memorized their brain patterns and figured out which one she was talking to from that.

They all walk her to the main office and find out that they all have the same classes. The group leads her to their homeroom. They all sit in their normal seats and Gaara has her sit next to him.

"Sakura, how did you decide not to go with Itachi, anyone who didn't know him would have died for the chance to sit with him." Gaara asks her, his thoughts one of curiosity.

"I have this ability. I'm able to read people's thoughts and see their emotions through their auras. And if someone touches me and makes skin contact, they can see other people's auras and hear their thoughts as well. Right now you think I'm a little strange and you are a dull shade of silver, an aura of unusual meanings." She tells him straight out, not wanting them to figure it out later and hate her for it. Gaara looks at her and lightly touches her hand. He can see the yellow of worry and hear her thoughts. _'Gaara, stop, I won't be able to hold the flood gates of emotions and thoughts much longer if you keep contact with me.'_ Gaara lets go and Sakura breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, its harder to block out others' thoughts if I have contact with someone."

"Well this is a good turn of events." Gaara says before gettting up and walking over to Temari. He tells her about the turn of events and she smiles. Gaara comes back over to Sakura and sits back down. "Temari says that we shoud invite you over for dinner tonight at my house, you want to?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story, so try to take it easy on me, Please?

Gleaxi


	2. The Accidental Sleepover

Chapter 2

Blossom in the Shadows

Sorry about ending the last chapter badly, I'm still trying to get the length and storyline to fit right.

Well on to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrives a Gaara's house about five minutes early and waits outside for her watch to beep before knocking on the door. She sees Naruto walking up to the house with all of her other new friends.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, did Gaara invite you to come hang out with us?" The blonde asks. Sasuke hits him over the head.

"Well of course he did, dobe, we can all tell that he like her I mean come on, who couldn't?" Everyone nods and Sakura blushes. Gaara hears everyone outside and opens the door. He smiles and everyone comes inside. Sakura looks around, noticing all of the sand everywhere.

"What's with all of the sand?" She asks. Gaara smiles.

"I know why my aura is silver and why everyone here has a certain color aura. I can control sand. Sasuke is good with fire, Naruto light. Temari can control wind, Kankuro puppets. Everyone here has an ability. You have just joined our ranks. So, guys what do we want to do tonight?" Gaara asks the rest of the group while Sakura's mind gets a grasp of what he just explained.

"I say we play some kind of truth or dare, because we have new blood..." Sasuke says, with an evil grin.((Sorry but it think that is so ooc)) Everyone else nods and Temari finds a bottle. They all sit in a circle and Gaara takes the first spin. it lands on Tenten.

"Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Tenten, who in this room would you like to do it with?" Gaara asks with all seriousness.

"I...um..." She covers her face with her hands to hide her blush."Neji" she blurts out quickly, Neji's eye go wide and then he smiles.Tenten grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Keba.

"Keba Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with the girl you like most in this room."Keba smirks and gets up. He walks over to Hinata, sits down, pulls the shy girl into his lap and kisses her on the lips, the girl almost dieing of shock. He pulls away and grins, finally happy to fufill a dare. He satys where he is at and has Hinata spin the bottle. It lands on Gaara.

"Gaara, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Sakura-chan, and I mean willing to date her, kind of like?"Gaara looks over at Sakura and smiles one of his quick smiles.

"Yes" Sakura's jaw drops and a very dark blush appears on her face. Gaara spins the bottle again and it lands on Sakura.

"Sakura, Truth or Dare?"He asks, a smirk still on his face, already knowing what he was going to do for either one.

"Dare?" She says almost afriad of the smirk he has on his face.

"I want you to go into the closet and someone will come in a few seconds later, the light will stay off and I want you to let that person do whatever they want to do to you." Sakura gets up a little shaky and goes into the closet. The light stays off and Gaara gets up a few seconds later. He goes in the closet and finds her in the dark with his hand. His mind connects with hers and she gasps. Gaara pushes her back against the wall. He kisses her lips softly, just a flutter then his lips are on her neck, finding the junction between her shoulder and her neck. He nibbles on it and Sakura has to keep down a quiet moan. Gaara kisses his way back up her neck and kisses her on the lips, this time actually leting her react. She hears one thought pass through his mind. _'The bite is going to leave a mark, you are not to cover it or mess with it in anyway, that is my way of showing that sooner or later you will be mine.'_ Sakura finds that thought quiet menesing and nods in the dark. She can feel his body relax. Someone pounds on the door.

"Are you guys ok in there?" Temari's voice is heard and Gaara opens the door. They walk out and everyone sees the mark on her neck.

"Well that took any chance I had with her..." Naruto says jokingly. Sasuke hits him over the head.

"you knew all along that Skaura was going to go out with Gaara."The Emo child says, upset that Naruto would say such a thing.

"Yea, but I could still hope couldn't I?" Naruto asks, not even having a clue that Sasuke was hinting at something.

"Never mind, Dobe." Sasuke says slightly depressed. Sakrua looks at both of them then decides to aim at hitting one of them in the spin the bottle game.

"Shall we continue?" Sakura asks, sitting back down on the floor. Everyone else sits down. Gaara sits next to Sakura and pulls his new girlfriend onto his lap. Sakura blushes but spins the bottle. It lands on Sasuke. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He says kind of depressed.

"If you had to be gay with any guy in this room who would it be?" She asks, everyone looks at her like she's mad. Sasuke gives her a thankful smile and looks over a Naruto, the secret crush he has had for years.

"I would have to say..." Everyone leans in to hear the answer."Naruto" He says clearly, makeing his clame on the Blonde by pulling the shocked boy on his lap. Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear. "Any time you would want me..." The blonde feels a shiver run down his spine. Saskue spins the bottle and the game goes on into the night and everyone ends up crashing on the floor of Gaara's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the corny ending but I couldn't think of anything else for this Chapter...

Gleaxi


	3. The Unexplained Party

Ch 3 an unexplained party

I thank all who are helping me write my chapters better and hope more people will review!

Now on with the story!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wakes up, forgeting where she is. She looks around before she realises that Gaara, her first boyfriend ever, is laying next to her, his arms crushing her against his chest. She loosens his hold and gets up. She check the clock, remembering they had the day off today, before finding a bathroom. She finds a mirror and combs her hair with her fingers, making it presentable before leaving the bathroom to find food.

Gaara wakes up right after Sakura closes the bathroom door. He quickly gets up and heads for the kitchen, guessing that was her next stop after the bathroom. He waits, leaning against the counter, looking like a feral cat waiting to strike. Sakura walks into the room, looking at the ground out of habit. She hears Gaara's thoughts before she looks up to see a smirk on his face. He stands up straight, Sakura watching the slight ripple of muscles under his clothes before he comes over and wraps one arm around her waist and has his other hand on her face.

"Morning." He says, his voice rougher than normal due to just waking up. Sakura blushes for no reason and Gaara chuckles.

"Morning." She says finally, her words muffled by her looking at her feet. Gaara lifts her face to look at him then quickly kisses her on the lips, so he can get her to blush even darker, thinking it's cute. Gaara lets her go and goes over to the fridge and opens it. He pulls out eggs and bacon. He sets these items on the counter before grabing two pans from a cabnet next to the stove. He starts the bacon and eggs like he is used to cooking for the whole group. Sakura watches him from near the doorway.

"You know you could help by starting the toast, they always complain that I don't have enough toast when I feed them, so this will give me a head start." Sakura finds the bread and puts two pieces in to the toaster that sits next to the stove. Gaara watches the eggs but also wraps an arm around Sakura's waist, making himself comfortable in her mind, finding all of the thoughts she's had about him in the last 24 hours. He smiles and Sakura blushes when she realises what he is doing. She pulls away from his arm.

"Keba is coming, he smells food." She says quietly right as the dog boy walks into the room and sniffs the air again.

"Thank heavens that Gaara got up first today. I didn't want to eat Temari's cooking again." He says, before sitting down at the table. Sakura looks at him confused. "Temari is one of the worst cooks in the world." Keba says to help Sakura out.

The rest of the group fill in the room after that and while their eating they plan the day's activities.

"I think we should go clubbing tonight, get Sakura used to the way we act in public, and so she can be totally embarassed" Temari says, a smirk on her face thinking of what she is going to make Sakura where if they go clubbing. Everyone else in the room agrees and the girls go upstairs to Temari's room. Sakura looks around the room as she walks in. The walls were covered in different types of fans, large and small, the bed was a futon and was in a couch position against the far wall. Temari goes into her closet and pulls out a large pile of clothes. "Let's start with Sakura, I already have an idea for her."All of the girls group around Temari, Sakura being left out. The other girls giggle once then head for the clothes pile. They pull out a bunch of different things and hand them to Sakura.

"Now go put these on." Tenten says, pointing to the bathroom. Sakura goes in, confused with the pile of clothes she was given. She puts them on quickly and looks in a mirror.

"No, Way. There is no way you will get me to wear this outside of this room." She almost screams through the door.

"Come on Sakura-chan, we want to see!!!" They all wine, Sakura huffs and opens the bathroom door. She is wearing a leather low cut middrift shirt and a fishnet tanktop. Also she has on a skirt that barely covers her ass and fishnets, with a set of leather boost that hug her thighs they come close to the knee.

"Now we have to dye her hair another color, pink doesn't go that well with black." HInata says suddenly. the girls swarm into the bathroom, making sakura sit on a chair near the mirror. The girls pull out several different colors and dye her hair in stripes. She looks in the mirror, she has streaks of black blue and red all through her hair.

"It was my idea to add the red, so Gaara has a color in there. I think he will like this kind of color."They all nod in agreement with Tenten. With Sakura done, the girls dress eachother in the most improper outfits like they always do. When they are done its about 3:00 in the afternoon. They stay upstairs and talk about all different things like normal teenagers until about 6:00.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:00 the Girls take their time going down stairs like this is the big unveiling of what they are wearing. Gaara stares open mouthed as Sakura, his Sakura, walks down the stairs. Normal he is opposed to having the girls dress up, now he really doesn't care anymore as long as they do Sakura like that again. Sakura walks over to him, a little uncomfortable under his stare. She smiles and Gaara shakes his head coming out of his delusions. He wraps and arm around Sakura's waist and leads her outside. He walks over to his bike and helps her get on the back. She wraps her arms around his waist, alittle uncomfortable in her skirt. Gaara starts the bike and gets out on the road heading for down-town, where all of the good clubs are. Sakura leans her head against his back and tries to make it seem narutal for her to be riding a bike in that short on a skirt. They get to the club and Gaara stops. Sakura looks up and sees the sign.

"The Shadow Blossoms?"She says questioning.

"It is our favorite club to go to on nights like this."Gaara says back as he leads her into the club, the rest of the group following close behind. They walk into a dark room, the lights centered on the ceiling to give the room a strange look. The music is mainly metal and the crowd on the floor is large. The music is blaring out of speakers on the ceiling. Sakura keeps close to Gaara as he leads their group to one of the empty tables that line the walls. Gaara and the rest of the guys sit down and the girls all pout.

"I thought at least one or two of you lazy guys would want to dance tonight..." Temari says, her voice mainly focused at Shikamaru.

"Let's find some other guys to dance with Tem." Tenten says, unhappy about Neji not wanting to dance. The girls head off onto the dancefloor, leading Sakura into the mix. Some guys walk over to them and start dancing with them. Gaara watches the guy that is dancing with Sakura very angrily because the guy is all over Sakura. Gaara gets up suddenly and walks over to the tow of them. the guy turns towards Gaara and is knocked out by Gaara's fist. He takes the guy's place with Sakura, He smiles and Sakura gets the meaning.

"No, Gaara, I didn't come here for that..." She says half heartedly as Gaara leads her off to the side and gets her against the wall.

"But you look so good right now, I can't resist anymore." He says, his arms caging her in against the wall. He kisses down her neck to his mark and nibbles on the same spot, having the same effect on her as before. He pulls away and the mark is darker than before. He kisses her once roughly on the lips then pulls her back out on the dance floor. Sakura sees the guys out on the dance floor, being very protective of the girls.

"So how much longer do you guys stay here for?" Sakura asks, dancing with him, her hands around his neck.

"We will be leaving soon, so if you arn't too badly effected by it, try to get our group to meet by the front door."Gaara says. Sakura nods and opens her mind, trying to ignore the thoughts of the people close to her. She finds the minds of everyone else in the group and tells them what Gaara said. The all nod at the same time and head for the doors with the same exact movements through the crowds. Gaara and Sakura are the first ones to the door and everyone else follows shortly. They leave and go back to Gaara's house. They go in and Gaara leads Sakura up to his room. He shuts and locks the door behind them, while Sakura sits on the bed, playing with the corner of her fishnet top. Gaara sits next to her and smiles. Sakura yawns and falls back on his bed.

"Is it ok if I sleep here again tonight, I don't feel like going home today." Sakura asks thorugh her yawn.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Gaara says, watching her fall asleep. He picks her up and moves her to the center of the bed and pulls the covers over her. He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all who actually read this Story and my friends who inspire me to write!

R&R

Gleaxi


	4. What Happened Now!

Chapter 4 of Blossom in the Shadows

What Happened Now!?

Thanks to the people who gave me reviews and I am sorry about not updating sooner, I'm stuck in school most of the day…God, I can't wait till summer!

Well, on with the Story!

* * *

Sakura wakes up, and sits up, looking around to get her bearings. She realises she is laying in Gaara's bed. She gets up, automatically mentally scanning the house for other people, and goes into Gaara's private bathroom. She finds a hairbrush and brushes her newly died hair out before leaving the bathroom. She hears the door to the bedroom open and Gaara walks in. He smiles and walks over to her. She is guided backward until she comes against the far wall of Gaara's room.

"You know you are still in your outfit from last night, right?" Gaara asks, as he kisses her forhead, one of his hands resting on her waist.

"Yea...What about it?" She asks,trying to ignore his fingers playing across the bare skin of her waist and the very erotic thoughts in his head.

"You look really good in that outfit,I convinced Temari that you should keep it. So, don't give it back to her, ok?"He kisses his way down the side of her face and nibbles on the edge of her mouth, very careful to not let her turn it into a full kiss. Sakura's arms wrap around Gaara's neck and she tilts her head back as he kissing his way down her neck to nibble on her pulse, sending shivers down her spine.

"Will you stop that?" Sakura asks her thoughts trying to get away from what he is thinking. . Gaara smiles against her skin and just nibbles a little more sucking on the skin. A moan makes it out of Sakura's mouth and his grin gets bigger.

"Why should I?" Gaara asks, his breath teaseing her skin. Sakura pulls away from him, back towards the center of the bedroom.

"Because, its unfair You make it really hard to think when you get like that. Do you have any clothes I could borrow so I can change out of this outfit?" She asks. Gaara nods and opens the door to his closet. He pulls out a shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He hands them to her then sits on the bed.

Sakura looks at him then ignores him and starts to change, her back turned to him so he can't see anything other than her back. He gets up silently and moves over to stand behind her. He kisses the back of her neck then starts kissing down her back, while she pulls on the jogging pants. She has a dark blush on her face, she feels lucky that he couldn't see her face. She steps forward a few steps them pulls the shirt on over her head. She then turns around to look at Gaara. He is smiling at her blush.

Gaara walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her cheek lightly. Sakura turns her head and catches him in a kiss. He pulls away, "Sakura, Temari told me to wake you up while she cooked breakfast, and I really don't want to eat her cooking, do you want to sneak out and eat at a restaurant?" Gaara asks a pleading look in his eye. Sakura smiles and gives him a fake thoughtful look then nods. Gaara opens the almost non seeable curtains and opens the window behind it. He crawls out on to the roof of the living room then helps Sakura out. He picks her up and jumps off the side of the roof. They land on a small pile of sand and Gaara smiles.

"I always leave this here in case I have to make an escape from Temari's cooking." Sakura giggles and he sets her down. They walks away from the house hand in hand. "So, Sakura-chan, where would you like to eat?" He asks as they get close to a cluster of restaurants.

Sakura closes her eyes and points. Her finger happens to point to a small ramen shop. They walk in and Naruto is sitting at the counter, Sasuke watching the blond eat is the first of the two to notice Sakura and Gaara walk in. Sasuke pokes his boyfriend in the head and Naruto turns to look with ramen still dangleing from his mouth. He swallows and smiles at the couple walking over to them. Gaara orders while Sakura sits down next to Naruto.

"So, I see the two love birds have finally left the nest." Sasuke says with a smirk. Sakura blushes a little but doesn't say anything. Gaara come to sit next to her and wraps his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Be nice to my little blossom, I wouldn't want her to wilt..." Gaara says seriously with a small pout on his face.

Sakura eats her food very thoughtfully for a moment or two."I'm not going to wilt any time soon, panda-chan." Sakura says with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" Gaara asks, while turning her to face him.

"I called you panda-chan, because your eyes remind me of a panda..." Sakura says, a cute little smile tugging at her lips. Gaara gives up, sighs and shakes his head before kissing her once with great enthusiasm. Sakura blushes darkly, her head tilted downward. Gaara puts his hand on her chin and lifts her face to look at him.

"Don't ever be embaresed to be around me my cherry blossom." He says, watching her face as a small smile spreads across her face.

"We might want to head back, Temari is probably very angry right about now." Sakura says, getting up and starting out of the restaurant. They head back to the house and about a block away Sakura stops. Her mind flares out to take in the feel of the area. She starts to run towards the house. Gaara follows her, trying to get her to tell him what is wrong. When they get to the house Sakura stops, her eyes wide, just looking at the front door. Gaara takes her hand and lets her thoughts and the images of what is going on fill his mind. He sees Itachi paceing back and forth in the living room. He guesses that it is Temari's eyes they are seeing out of. He can feel the rope tieing her wrists together and can feel Kankuro moving behind her. He pulls away and opens the door. The sand all over the house rushing towards him, as he readies to fight Itachi. He walks into the living room, his mind so filled with hatred that Sakra can actually taste it. She follows him in and carefully takes his hand, sending clam thoughts lke she was taught to when she was young. Gaara slowly calms down a little and looks over at Temari and Kankuro. He then turns to look at a very smug Itachi standing near the couch.

"Konichiwa, Sakura, Gaara. I was wondering when you would return." Itachi smiles.

"Konichiwa, Itachi-san." Sakura says calmly, coming out from behind Gaara to stand next to him, where she felt she belonged. Itachi's smile turns to a frown as he realizes that he might not be able to beat both of them. Sakura smirks, reading all of his thoughts and placeing doubt in his mind so that they won't have to fight him. The next thing Gaara knows is Itachi is climbing up the stairs running from them. He sends sand after the Uchiha while he and Sakura untie Temari and Kankuro. Temari smiles and Kankuro shakes his head. they rub their wrists but are otherwise fine.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll try to update again soon!

R&R please!!

Gleaxi


	5. Information: Not a Chapter!

Information: Not a chapter!!

I know I haven't made that many chapters in this story but I'm already running out of Ideas...

I want a total of 8 reviews before I continue this story and I want ideas you guys want me to put in it... I want my readers to be happy!!

Gleaxi

RAndomness:  
('') Dancing Kirby!! ('')


End file.
